


Don't You Deny

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [3]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ＊给Terry桑的生日贺！生日快乐Terry Bogard，虽然时间线乱得我根本不知道你多少岁。我真是越来越喜欢特瑞了……是因为付出的多了咩？这篇是素的，所以标签随便上了（其实真的不好上）……然而Mary又跑来刷了一次存在感，呃反正冷得很硌应不到几个人。貌似整个三观都不太行，有为少年的心理危机拯救文？还是老男人的失败感情总结文？我觉得我的品味被什么奇怪的东西卷进去出不来了——本命我对不起你！（收到一堆永不凹空的能量喷泉）时间线算是接着丧病的Depravation？算下来那篇可以算作00……但是比起乙女向（？）的那篇No More Hero（啊顺便说一下因为生日贺那篇本周停更），我显然更倾向于认同这篇文（虽然也是无聊的桥段）里饿狼父子的人格，没有人全然光明与坚强，而他们在笑与泪中成就了彼此（然而OOC依然不可避免）。
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	Don't You Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Depravation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110056) by [Sususulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia). 



01

**every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**我前行的每一步在你看来都是又一个错误**

“霍华德同学，请你跟我们来一下。”有着一头卷曲的栗色头发的高大篮球队队长本杰明领着几个队员将金发的青年拦在学校门口。

“什么事，我赶着回去。”洛克心不在焉地回嘴，想着做什么当晚饭。

“问什么，来就是了！”一只手揪住了他旧T恤的前襟，他低头看了看指缝的污泥和倒刺，厌恶地皱了皱眉。

“有话快说。”并不是因为害怕，洛克由着自己半被拉扯半被推搡到了体育馆没什么人的员工休息室。一方面他刚来到这学校没几天，虽然也不会待多久，然而并不想闹出什么事情；另一方面，在这个民风彪悍的地方，提及这所学校人们却讳莫如深，他多少对此有些好奇。

“不然还是换所学校吧？”前几天办好转学手续时，特瑞与暂时的邻里聊起这个学校，却收获了不少突变的脸色与迅速地转移话题，他看着整理课本的洛克忧心忡忡地说。

“房子刚租好，另一所学校开车也要一小时吧，我可不想天天6点起床。”少年将要带的东西放进书包，“担心就不必了吧？我是你带出来的，要是这学校里真有什么人能放倒我反而有趣了。”

“话是这样说……”特瑞依然一脸担忧，“你是去上学的，不要想太多格斗的事。”

“知道了知道了明天的午饭在冰箱里——”把准备严肃地说教的男人推出房间门外，洛克脱掉裤子扔上椅子往床上一躺。特瑞真是越来越像个家长了，喋喋不休，怕这怕那……当然，除了家务方面。

按原计划去上学的洛克并没有遇到什么反常的事情，与之前学校参差不齐的课程进度，做自我介绍时学生们会聚随即弥散的眼神，女同学的扎堆偷瞄与窃窃私语……一切都和以前没什么两样。他不喜欢学校，也说不上厌恶，就和他对待所学的那些知识的态度一样。洛克不认为自己属于这里，之所以一直上学似乎更像是在满足特瑞的要求，后者甚至对他的文化课成绩有着他认为莫名奇妙的执着。

所以终于露出了狐狸尾巴么……金发的少年这样想着，嘴角微微地上扬了一点。

“嘿，漂亮的小家伙，你是gay吧？”身高不占优势，为了避免碰触，洛克向后退去，后背感到了石灰墙的潮气，“连怀特迈尔的情书都不理不睬？”

那是谁，那个胸脯堪比不知火舞的高个女？还是皮肤苍白五官精致的高冷冰山？对于洛克来说女人只有两种，他母亲和除了他母亲的麻烦生物。

“不关你事。”是因为吃女人的醋？洛克略微抬起头，试图从比自己高了至少半个头的对方的表情猜测其目的。

篮球队的各位互相交换了一下目光，笑了起来，“这小子还真是嚣张啊。”

“长那么漂亮就可以任性吗？哈哈哈——”

“他好像不害怕呢。”

“是根本不知道怎么做吗，美味的少年啊——”

“有胆识，”本杰明一只手抓住了洛克的左肩，“要不要和我交往试试看？”

毫无防备地在这种形势下听到对自己的告白，洛克尽管竭力控制着自己的表情，还是没忍住笑了出声，“呵，我没兴趣。”

“Come on，在这么枯燥乏味的校园，我们得自己找乐子是不是，啊？”篮球队的老大回头看了看，得到一片随声附和。

“找乐子？你们可以去找除了我以外的人的乐子，我来学校——”他把前襟被攥得脏兮兮的布料从对方手里扯出来，笑得更加明显，“是为了好、好、学、习。”

人群因为他的话语而有些愤怒着喧嚣起来，但为首的本杰明似乎努力地压下了那股对方不买账的不满，“哈哈哈哈，我对你越来越有兴趣了，小家伙！要不要考虑加入我们？”

由对象变成了哥们么……洛克用左手拨了拨额发，显而易见的魅惑顺着他的动作爆炸出来。他天生就知道如何撩拨别人的欲望，这就好像他打篮球时可以轻松地抢到篮板一样不需要怎么练习——当他稍微纵容导致左臂疼痛的蛊惑怂恿的血液。当然，特瑞对此一无所知，那个不习惯动脑的男人从来没想过他收养在身边的小子远不像他以为的那般阳光可爱。

“加入你们——有什么好处？”他抬起红色的眼睛，非常精妙地将玩味与戏谑隐藏起来，只让某种挑逗与天真溢出瞳孔。

一条胳膊搭上他的肩膀，“好，我就破例让你看看有什么好处！”

尽量在这种奇怪的姿势下维持正常的步伐，洛克随一行人来到房间角落，由于过于晦暗的光线，他才注意到那里有一个不注意看就是一堆拖把的人。察觉到脚步声，那一堆抖抖瑟瑟地缩得更小了。

“哟～给这位漂亮朋友重复一下我们昨天做的事吧？”本杰明无赖的口气引发了身后的一片哄笑。

“你们……你们放过我吧……”有什么在墙角动了动，洛克刚认出那是一堆亚麻色的头发，它们就被一只手揪了起来，以至于主人只能随之站起来，甚至踮起了脚尖。

“居然这么说啊，明明你是最爽的那一个——”

破碎的衬衫完全不能抵御更年长些的学生的凌虐，即使它们完好时也不能。洛克瞥见那副伤痕累累的身体——因为什么而造成的伤痕显而易见，眼神闪动了一下。

“呜……”

身形羸弱的少年被粗暴地掼在墙上，不怎么有光泽的头发散开在凹凸不平的墙面上，看不怎么分明。他的身体一直被迫随着身上的人耸动着，痉挛着——多久了？洛克不太清楚，但似乎，篮球队的人快轮换完了吧。

除了尖叫与哑巴一般的喑哑呜咽，少年的嗓子已然发不出什么正常音域的声音。他破烂的衣衫在墙上磨得更加破碎，“战场”逐渐向地面滑落，墙上被涂抹出点点块块暗色，湿润而粘稠，隐约的锈味与更浓重的男性体液的味道让洛克厌恶地抿紧嘴角，想转身离开这场是非。他不是多有正义感的人，虽然不至于见死不救，但这里插上一脚显然只会让事情变得更加麻烦；况且眼睛没看到的地方有一万种比这更糟的事情，每一秒都在发生。救与不救，能救与不能救，都只能归于各自的命运。

他几乎成功了，在他接到少年突然投向他的眼神之前。

绝望中的少年仿佛感知到什么一般，突然越过身上的肩膀将视线投向了那个唯一一直抱着臂，未曾参与其中的金发少年；那是双蓝色的眼睛，因痛苦而略微呆滞，带着半是求救半是告诫他快逃的意味，湿润地直接巴在他的心上——

年轻人在自己弄明白原因之前就出手了。

“你到底是……”扫了一眼横七竖八的弟兄，本杰明艰难地用没断的右手撑起上身，看向有些厌恶地搓着衣服沾上的黏糊糊液体的金发少年。

“不止是gay。”洛克简短地答。

几乎称得上悠闲地走到休息室门口，他回望了一眼依然瘫软在地上的少年，蓝色的眼睛只剩了惊讶和些许畏畏缩缩，似乎害怕着发生什么更糟的事情。

……根本不像。他对着自己说着，在已经暗下来的天色中飞快地向家赶去。

02

**a new way to bleed**

**另一种流血方式**

“解释一下是怎么回事。”

两人一路无话地从校园回到住处，特瑞首先打破了僵局。方才校长告知他洛克把多名学生打伤之时，他本来不相信，年少的转学生也是一副愤然的辩解模样；然而当一个瘦小的亚麻色头发学生作为事件的目击证人出现在校长室时，他注意到洛克瞬间张口结舌，随即垂下了眼，一言不发地默认了全部事情。

洛克张了好几次嘴，还是没能说出什么来。那种糟糕的事情他并不想让特瑞知道，而就算篡改部分事实向特瑞言明自己的无辜，好像也因为那个少年懦弱的反戈而实在可笑到没有说服力。

“你不至于告诉我那是事实吧？”特瑞头疼地看着他，期待着少年的反驳，“看他们不爽就打人？”

虽然频繁转学，洛克一直是个很省心的孩子，像这种在进学校的第二天就被请家长……特瑞也实在觉得很是蹊跷。

“差不多就是那样，他们多少……惹到我了。”少年掂度着用词，思考着怎样至少不加深误会。

然而特瑞眼里越来越严肃的神情令他在心里叹了口气……就知道不能指望他能明白什么。

“洛克，你以前不是这样的，在瞒着我什么事吗？”金发的男人抬手抓住他的养子的双肩，试图从他以为熟知的面孔上看出什么。已经有一段时间了，他觉得自己一直带在身边的孩子变得有些奇怪，越来越喜欢将自己关在屋子里一个人待着；而每每投向自己的视线直勾勾的，让特瑞禁不住反复检查是不是自己T恤或者裤子穿反了。

蓝色的眼睛那么认真而焦虑地注视着他，简直无知——洛克心想，你不知道的事情多得是。他的双眸荧荧烁烁，终归是什么也没有说。

“喂，这样多少有些不像话吧？”半是不解，半是着急，特瑞提高了声音。

是啊，是很不像话……少年在心里同意着他的话，要是他知道自己的心思……恐怕就不止是不像话的问题。

难以名状的酸楚与暗暗的恼怒在洛克的心上蜿蜒起来：眼前的面孔毫无阴影——他是使自己陷入这般无辜颓唐境地的原因，可为什么只有自己在隐忍着经受折磨？

“你倒是说点什么啊？”

“……特瑞，你相信我吗？”

“我当然相信，但这是两个问题——”男子的手抓得他肩膀有些发痛，“所以这件事到底是怎么回事？有什么不可告人的东西吗？”

——凭什么只有自己在隐忍着经受折磨？！

“有。”他慢慢地说到，“但是这件事特瑞还是不要管了——”

“你把同学打成那样叫我不要管——”

“我已经留手了，是他们活该——”

“洛克！”目光中透出些许严厉，“在你和对方实力不对等的时候，就不存在什么活该——”

“我就是觉得他们活该，他们的确活该！”少年愠恼而不耐烦地挣开对方的胳膊，“所以你是不相信我了？”

“相信你什么？因为别人不合你的眼就出手打人还为自己找借口？！”

像被冰凉的刀子割了一下，少年闭了闭眼，嘴角泛起讽刺的笑意——这在特瑞眼里格外地刺目，他曾在洛克的生身父亲脸上看到很多次那样冰冷玩味的笑容。

“Hey，洛克！你才14岁，不要一副没有人能管得了你的样子！”

“本来现在就没有人有资格管我，”洛克睁开了眼睛，笑得愈发放肆而危险，“这不是拜你所赐吗，特瑞？”

他的话惹得对方惊异地睁圆了双眼，随即愤怒地咬紧了牙关，“你真的这样想吗，小混蛋！”

洛克收起了笑容，看着特瑞身上颜色浅淡的牛仔裤旁的手——此刻握成了拳头。

“就算你觉得实力强的说了算，暂时也得听我的！”

直拳瞬间来到眼前，洛克堪堪凭本能偏头闪过，耳廓近乎听见了拳风的呼啸——对方居然前所未有地认真起来，这个事实让他的心底冰凉一片。

伏身用腿扫向对方下盘之后，他迅速后跳，试图拉开距离，特瑞却用肩膀撞了过来，他举臂挡住，仍然重心不稳地倒退几步。特瑞的手扯住他的衣襟，熟悉的抓握姿势，即使洛克及时挥臂打开了那双手避免被直接掼到地上，男人接下来的回身一脚也让他直接撞上了桌子，后者“吱呀”地呻吟了一声。

该死，来真的么……

金发的少年顺势躺到桌面上滚了一圈，避开了对方的倒跃踢；桌子就没那么幸运地沿着脚跟的落触点裂成四五块。洛克站稳身形，一扬手便是他一贯的烈风拳，凌厉的气劲令特瑞退后几步，又一招火焰冲拳逼将过来，少年被迫贴着墙滚了几圈避开他；回身却是一招冰刃，又补上一记重脚，成功地将特瑞推至另一侧的墙面，两人都挂了些彩，喘着粗气紧盯着对方的动作。

特瑞并没有停顿太久，一个能量波过后，提腿向对方一个下劈，正迎上少年放出烈风拳后挡将的手臂；这回轮到洛克用投技，被甩到空中的特瑞翻个跟头，落在了桌子的残骸上，令它们更加地不能看。少年追了过去，一记勾拳被挡下，提膝撞向对方腹部又正对上手肘；特瑞踢出旁腿，趁少年向后弯身回避之际又顺势转了一圈扫向下盘，洛克被迫倒立着后翻躲过。又都没有占到便宜的两人再次拉开了距离。

然后洛克先出了手，双烈风拳之后接了特瑞本人十分得意的回旋踢，却不想对方这次竟不闪不避，直接硬接下两招，随后一把抓住了他的脚腕。

男人抬手擦了擦右边颧骨，那里因为刚才的不闪避正在流血，他的肩膀和肋下也开了两道眼睛似的口子，暗色的血液正沿着被汗浸透的单薄T恤快速地洇染开来，主人却全然没有理会。

“呵，小子，”抓着脚腕的手猛然一抬，洛克眼前的世界飞速旋转着颠倒过来，然后一脚飞至眼前，他感到自己飞过小半个屋子“砰”地撞到窗帘杆上，和厚重的布料一起劈里啪啦掉下来在地上仆成一堆。他匍匐着用手肘支撑起身体，感到整个头嗡嗡作响，额前痛得钻心。

因头痛而有限的听觉感知到对方靠近的脚步，随即他被揪着领子一把扼起，双脚悬空地抵在墙上。“教你怎么格斗不是这么用的！给我记住了！”

有什么热热的液体顺着鼻腔流淌下来，洛克觉得自己的鼻梁一定是断了；在他模糊的视线中，特瑞没有带格斗手套的手紧握成拳，手臂的肌肉张紧，好像一张蓄势待发的弓。他知道，按照平日的训练，这时他的下颚会先挨上一勾拳，之后对方朝向太阳穴的反手攻击如果躲不过，恐怕会直接人事不省……

然而直到他头痛欲裂地在乱冒的金星之中失去意识，那只拳头颤抖着，一直都没有来到他的面前。

03

**when love is more than just your name**

**当爱不仅仅只是你的名字**

“Hello，这里是侦探布鲁——”已经是夜里快十一点，刚泡过澡出来的金发女子惬意地喝着一杯蓝色的苏打汽水，一边翻看着眼前的笔记整理案件的思路。

“……玛丽。”熟悉而不常打来的声音，低沉而轻颤。

“特瑞！怎么了，这么晚了打过来？”

听筒里一阵沉默，就在玛丽将手机拿下来查看对方是否已经收线时，又传来了声音，“……抱歉，我忘记了自己不在南镇……”

“所以到底怎么了？”女子追问到，特瑞的声音听上去反常地灰败而没有精神，甚至……有点生无可恋。

“……没什么，打扰到你了吧？我——”

“你在哪？”玛丽站起来捞过一条裤子，又抓起墙上的外套。

又是好一阵沉默不语，然后换好衣服的侦探听见了几个州之外的一个街道名。

“我马上到。”

玛丽挂了电话，转转眼睛，拨给了莉安娜。

女侦探在医院走廊排椅上找到特瑞的时候，对方正直愣愣地盯着对面的病房门，浸透了悲伤的神色好像无声漂浮在福尔马林中的标本。他的衣衫破烂，沾着还没有全然干涸的血迹与木屑，本人似乎对此毫无知觉。

“你在流血，不处理一下吗？”金发的女子伸出手想拍拍对方的肩膀，却在看到那里有一道堪堪停止流血的伤口之后停住了，“这是出什么事故了？洛克呢？”

过了一段时间特瑞才反应过来有人对自己说话，“……玛丽，我还以为你会再过几个小时才能到，没想到你的摩托车会飞。”他轻笑一下，然而这份表面的故作轻松太过稀薄了，完全无法掩饰内里的沉重的情绪。

“找警方卖了个人情，当侦探还是有好处的，”玛丽敷衍地解释，“好啦别贫嘴啦，告诉我。”

“……鼻子断了，右眼视网膜有出血点，要留院观察。”

“洛克？在那间病房？”女子惊讶地将目光投向对面，又在他身上转了几圈，“谁干的，你？”

“……嗯。”

一时不知道该说什么，玛丽轻握住男子的一只手，冰冷的触感令她将另一只手也贴上去将对方的手包在掌间，“……在这里坐着也于事无补，我们换个地方聊吧，好啦，走吧。”

特瑞任由对方拽着，失却了神智一般亦步亦趋地走出了消毒水味刺鼻的走廊。

玛丽买了药和绷带，带着特瑞找了一个还算舒适的旅馆。男子坐在床沿看着她前前后后地忙碌，对她的所有吩咐默默照做，一个字也没说。

温热的毛巾轻轻地挨上他的脸，那份湿润的触感让特瑞有一种在哭泣的错觉，“洛克他……憎恨着我……”

“得了吧，我不相信你对除了用武力能解决之外的事情的判断，”私家侦探毫不客气地打断他，“你把整个事情详细说给我。”

在玛丽给他清理，消毒与包扎的过程中，特瑞断断续续地道出了早些时候的事件与对话。

“……指责我杀了他的父亲，他那样说，我……我就——”男子嗫嚅着停下话头。

“我知道啦，”将毛巾丢回水盆，玛丽在他旁边坐下来，安抚性地蹭了蹭他的胳膊，“你不用担心，洛克没有学坏，更不是恨你……应该是真的有什么原因吧？明天我去一下学校，应该就能搞清楚啦。”

“可是我下手重了，还是会怨恨我吧……他那副样子，真是太像……太像吉斯了，我——”

“……”玛丽有些无语地看着已经三十上下的男人，“你们又不是第一次打架，没事啦。”

“你不懂。”特瑞垂下目光，“这次不一样……”

“好好好我不懂——”女子故意顺着他的话说，“你能把他带在身边这么多年我才最不懂啊，明明自己都照顾不明白……”

“……玛丽，拜托你赶过来真是麻烦了啊。”

“别这么说，”金发的女人站起来饶有兴致地俯视着他，“在你通讯列表中那么大一排女朋友，或许还有男朋友中，你打给了我，还是很受宠若惊的啊～”

“真不想被你这么说成男女通吃的混账啊……”特瑞抚了抚额头，有些哭笑不得，“传出去会被姑娘们讨厌的吧。”

“这你可说错了，姑娘们只会更好奇能让男人也感兴趣的男人。”

金发的男人并没有像以往一般哈哈大笑，他只是很疲惫地看向她，蓝眼睛失却了锐利，似乎被强迫着对任何事无动于衷起来。

“……或许你说的对，我真的不该把洛克带在身边。”

“什么嘛，现在才说这种话不嫌太晚了？”

“并不是后悔我为他所做的，只是……”特瑞停顿了一下，“如果他不应该跟着我，如果我的决定本身就是错的，是不是不该一错再错？”

“特瑞，你怎么一点都不懂少年的心思，是自己没有机会叛逆吗？”

“……”

特瑞想起和安迪相依为命的时光，不由得无话——他们……并没有可以叛逆的对象。

“不要傻了，难道你还能把洛克托给另一个人不成，看不出那孩子有多需要你吗？我关心的是他有什么拼命不愿让你知道的事，以及——”玛丽也停顿了一下，“你对他的感情。”

特瑞张开嘴本来想辩驳什么，但最终只是叹了口气。

“想一下你的那个小子，你对他怀抱的心情——特瑞，都这么大年纪了，你的心思还是明明白白地写在脸上。”

被说中了心事，金发的男人呜咽起来，“我……杀了他的父亲！”

“可并不觉得洛克真的介意这件事情。”

“可是……”

“他默许了你的复仇，”玛丽并没有理会他的话，“为你自己想一想，你有充分的理由，你没有错。”

“他是我的养子，”听了对方的话，他颤抖着用双手盖住自己的脸，“我觉得自己是活该如此！”

“不，你不是，”女子温柔地拨开他的手，亲吻他的鼻梁，“特瑞，现在就想想身边的人们都是如何爱着你，你又是怎样爱着他们。”

特瑞听从了。

他想起莉莉，那有着夸张绿色卷发的女子在他的酒里下毒，又在他浑然不知地准备一饮而尽之际打落他手中的酒杯；他想起她带着他们离开，自己却没有躲过追兵的火力，子弹快速破开皮肉的轻盈声响小得像若有若无的叹息。

他想起苏丽亚，那个身材单薄一脸稚气的女孩，却肩负着整个家族沉重的历史和命运；她忧心忡忡地请他帮忙，不会任何格斗技巧却屡次挡在自己身前直面强敌，最后因试图唤回走火入魔的同胞哥哥的神智而用短刀自戕，弥留之际拜托他将罪恶的家族做个了结。

他想起吉斯，那个几乎占据他人生前二十余年全部意义的男子。那个手段与野心一样阴险狠戾的阴谋家用自己的生命为他的人生烙下没有救赎也不可更改的诅咒，而经过岁月的洗濯，强烈的憎恨也慢慢褪色成了复杂的情绪；通过一拳一脚，每招每式，他在某种意义上理解那个男人，他所憎恨的也正是令他变强，成就他的理由，对此他不知是不是应该感激。

他想起曾经在心里沸腾的仇恨，战败时那份屈侮与恐怖，他想起在杰夫墓前自己握紧的拳头，与安迪一起挨饿受冻修炼流汗的年华，他想起心爱的女人在怀中闭上双眼时手上的沉重与热乎乎的鲜血，玛丽在得知父亲与爱人逝去之后在酒吧买醉的颓废与消沉，他想起洛克，那个只有几岁的孩子嚣张的金发与对格斗别扭而固执地追求。

他想起当年意气风发的自己，仅仅凭着一对拳头与无数双磨烂掉的帆布鞋丈量世界的自己，在每一件参与或是被卷入的事端里追逐寻求着答案或是意义的自己。然而在看透了理想尽头的荒芜，尝遍了战斗结束的空虚之后，他终于开始明白，终点的达成即是事物自身的破灭，而事物的意义却不在于结局，而浮现在过程之中；这个道理适用于一切，包括相爱，与相处。

单纯不忍令对方落入自己曾经的境地而收养的孩子，而慢慢地，在两人一起成长，成熟与磨合中，特瑞逐渐地不再注目于最初对自己许下的将对方养育成人的承诺……甚至再也不希望那一天真的到来。而洛克比他聪明，那个孩子渴望着进步，却从不向往以后……

心绪被愈发翻滚的回忆冲刷着，愈发颤栗的往事卷挟着，特瑞一时不能自持，将脸埋在在女子雪白的颈项处低声啜泣起来。

04

**love is a touch and yet not a touch**

**爱是想触碰又收回手**

洛克在医院躺了一个礼拜，所幸眼底的出血自行吸收了，没有什么遗留问题。

特瑞来接他出院，看着他穿上外套，看着他低垂着眼跟着自己的脚步，看着他一语不发地坐在餐厅里吞咽面前的食物，看着他走过门厅新换的餐桌，进到自己的房间。从几天前玛丽告诉他实情开始他便细细回想，自己对洛克这一心绪的视而不见，比起疏忽，更像是下意识地刻意回避；因为他也害怕面对，他也不知所措。

日子一片表面平滑的一切如常，两个人都在拼命假装什么都没有发生。

“有什么衣服要洗吗特瑞？”

洛克抱着洗衣盆站在玄关大声问栽在沙发的某人，然而盆里几乎装了后者所有的衣服，使得这句话有些明知故问的嫌疑。

“啊，拜托啦～”特瑞眼睛盯着电视屏幕，把身上的T恤利落地扯过头顶，丢了过去。

“靠！”险些被砸到头的少年冲着他竖了竖中指，低声嘀咕，“Fuck you.”

“C'mon.”回得很快。

特瑞扭头看向好像真的被砸到头，一脸懵逼地掉了洗衣盆的少年，“噗”地笑出声来。

“混账！”

少年大踏步跨过散了一地的衣物，兽一般直接向沙发冲过来，特瑞甚至没来得及收起笑容，对方的唇就猛地压了上来。

一时间在脑内炸响的梦境一般的触感让洛克忘却了思考，然而特瑞回以十倍的狂乱急切翻身压上他时，他还是大吃了一惊。沙发直接“轰”地侧翻了过来，扣在背上的手感受到对方身体的厚度，而熟悉的重量与嘴唇的力道几乎将他嵌入柔软的沙发靠背。

似乎过了有一世纪，他感到特瑞松开他，像突然从脑后被袭击了一样直挺挺地滚落到地板上。他撑起上身，对方捂住双眼发出的声音吓了他一跳——那仿佛是负隅顽抗的野兽在哀嚎。

心中泛起不知名的失落与愠怒，他顺势骑上对方的腰胯，强硬地挥开了眼前的双手。特瑞没有反抗，也没有做任何控制自己身体的动作，听之任之地由着双手落在身体两侧的地毯上发出沉闷的“嘭”“嘭”两声。

望着对方根本就不拒绝的姿态，洛克觉得自己突然就失却了行动的能力。

特瑞沉默地注视着他。

就在这样令时间都几乎静止的目光中，他读懂了这个似乎一直单纯透明却无法看透的男人的心；不论坚持或是隐忍，天真或是玩世不恭，他完全知道了不是只有自己在克制着忍受煎熬与自我谴责。

相处的寸寸时光在他的脑海浮光掠影：初见时男子的微笑比整齐的牙齿还要洁白，格斗练习时帽檐下锐利的双眼不放过他的每一丝破绽；拖他去洗澡被故意绊倒，水花溅起半人高惹得男子大笑，有着那样圆而紧实肌肉的手臂一把将赌气的小孩也捞进水里；背着他那时还提不动的行囊满世界跑，在他走累时将他一把扛上肩头，和那灰色的袋子一个在左一个在右；吃他做的第一顿饭时露出惊喜的目光朝他竖起拇指，被指责不要乱丢衣服不要把湿毛巾丢床上时不过脑子地转转眼珠道歉，伸手揉乱他的头发随后照做不误……他们两人之间已是太深的羁绊，那些沿着时间蔓延生长的温柔触须早已绕满心脏，随之一起每分每秒鲜活地跳动。亲人也好，朋友也罢，都远远不够形容这份深植入骨的关系；他们不可能再亲近紧密了，如果做了情人，那多少夹挟了欲望的给予与索取居然反而会令他们变得疏离。

他想起了在前几年的KOF比赛中，有个晚上特瑞因为要出赛，将他托给Pao Pao Cafe的老板理查德。记不清自己问了什么和特瑞有关的问题之后，对方讲了一个故事：

“在很多年以前，我这个店还是一个小店时——对，真正的小店，只有一个门的那种，有一个流浪汉总喜欢蹲在我的店门口，可能是因为喝咖啡的女性心软的比较多，或者正巧附近有一排垃圾桶……”

“我烦透了，感觉他身上透着股味道，影响我生意。每次看到他，我都把没有卖出去的三明治和甜点塞给他，打发他走，他却不明白一样——咳，拖着两条脏兮兮的鼻涕道谢，那眼神，我养过的所有狗都比不上……”

穿得花花绿绿，财大气粗的人挥舞着酒瓶唾沫横飞，“有一天我感觉店门格外脏兮兮的，那天生意也不好，我就踢了他一脚，又对着他跑走的背影扔了块蛋糕……奶油顺着他打绺的脏兮兮头发往下噼噼啪啪地掉，真他妈恶心……那是我最后一次见到他。”

“后来偶然的一天，我听到一个伙计说那流浪汉死了，追问了一下说似乎是被哪个老大的手下弄死了，因为那两个手下喝多了朝我的店小便，用石头砸玻璃，他动手阻拦——对，就那棍儿一样的身板，什么也不会，跟两个有刀有枪的人动了手，哈！”

嘴上笑得轻松，理查德眼睛里却没有笑意。洛克披着特瑞的外衣——它垂到男孩的膝盖，睁着圆圆的眼睛想要理解老板的话。

“哎呀呀，一不留神就开始对着小孩啰啰嗦嗦啦，”店老板大力拍了拍脑门，耳朵上一串串耳饰叮叮当当摇晃起来，“这么多年了，在我认识特瑞之前，我一直觉得那个人是个傻逼——不过特瑞也好不到哪里去，我是说，他们是一样的人，你知道吧……”

男孩不认同地摇了摇头。

“跟你说了你也不懂，那叫英雄，或者正义……都差不多吧，我这种人是理解不了的。”

就在那时晚上的比赛结束了，大批格斗家与观众涌向Pao Pao Cafe，理查德很快忙得应接不暇起来。

而此时，洛克瞬间就理解了自己当年无法认同的联系。那份对内心的坦诚，对感情态度的绝对，在特瑞身上体现得毫无二致；他是英雄，完全不是因为那一身肌肉或是功夫。是什么呢……了解失败后果的严重却拒绝甚至从没想过不去作为？还是明明有选择的余地却偏偏挑取问心无愧却艰辛无比的那条？

然后他想起了校园里强壮同龄人的狞笑，与孱弱的那些满是无助与绝望碎块的眼睛，终于明白了当时令自己不由自主出手的原因，真正是什么。他以为永远仰视，永远可望不可即的属于特瑞的东西，其实从一开始就已经在自己身上萌芽，生长，逐渐枝繁叶茂。

特瑞仔细端详着眼前的金发少年，年轻，魅惑与危险欲望全部不加掩饰地从红宝石一样的眼睛里折射出来。他所信赖的美丽女侦探曾告诫过他，少年是很可怕的生物，有着孩童不及的行动力又缺乏成人的自制力……

“别这样瞧不起人，我也年轻过。”过了很久，他慢慢开口，感觉再不会有那样纯粹却又露骨到赤裸裸的视线这样注视着自己。

比平时轻上几倍的声音，猝然在洛克耳边炸响。离开母亲身边时他觉得自己遗忘了所有美好的日子，生命里只剩下那个抛弃他们母子的人遗留给他的血统与罪恶；可是特瑞打破了这一切，强硬地把他从幼年的愤怒与哀伤中拔将出来，搡进寂寞青春的骚动和永无止境的孤独。

他知道自己对他抱有的刻骨铭心的心思一辈子也无从实现，对方对自己的也是如此；然而他也知道，想要夺回真正属于自己的生存方式，就必须直视那些痛到几乎要让双眼流血的现实，带着粉身碎骨的觉悟继续挥拳，继续迈步，守护心中那份或许可笑的信念，绝不闭上眼睛——这是战斗，是唯一有尊严地存活下去的办法；而他们都从属于对方心中的那片，比炽烈而郁馥的情愫更加重要的地方。

“特瑞，我……我对你——”

“不要说。”男子朝他伸出手，指尖的触感热热软软，他才意识到眼泪早已流了满脸，“我知道。”

“……我们是不会分开的。”一只大手将他的脑袋按进怀里，他在对方胸腔深处听到了这句话的共鸣。

“骗人。”

少年哭了起来，开始只有呜咽，后来不管不顾地扯开了嗓门，眼泪鼻涕在特瑞胸口糊了一片。

“好啦，乖啦，我们不要较劲了好不好？”男人轻拍着他因抽噎而耸动的后背，“我不欺负你年轻，你也别因为我老就欺负我。”

透过娑婆泪眼，洛克再次看见了那对不知何时开始他一天也不能不看到的深蓝色眼睛。他感到自己像个长久被困窒于黑暗海底，终于获得自由破开海面猛吸了一口氧气的幸存者；纵使冰冷刺骨的海风令他整个身体都火烧火燎地僵硬刺痛，但那金红的，如彩云琉璃般炫丽夺目的光芒，在此刻真真切切地，从天边一直铺到了他的眼前。


End file.
